


Orange Sky

by AlphaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaHale/pseuds/AlphaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff that's all you have to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and english is not my first language so please bear with me.  
> Hopefully I'll post some more :)

I stood there beneath an orange sky, watching the sun slowly disappear below the horizon, bathing the sky with deep oranges and dark blues. I could hear the deafening sound of the waves crashing below the cliff I was standing on, the quaint sound of sea gulls flying up above, and the rustling blades of grass. The light smells of the earth and sea, wafting through the air; gentle winds caress my skin and gently mousse my hair.

 

I felt someone hug me from behind. And I leaned into him, entwining our fingers as I relished this moment. I feel so happy and content. I've never thought that I would find someone who could make me feel this way. But lo and behold here he was right now, right at this moment, holding me tightly as if he doesn't want to ever let me go. I breathe deeply, closing my eyes and just enjoying this warm feeling.

 

He turned me around. And I felt him lightly kiss my forehead, then both my eyes, nose, and finally a peck on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes staring deeply at me, with nothing but pure love and devotion. I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up from his attention. After all these months we've been together, I could still not help but blush from his deep loving stares.

 

Who knew two people with so much difference would end up being together? I mean, what are the odds huh? But I guess, we fit like two pieces of a puzzle. He completes me and I him. We complement each other perfectly that’s what they say. And I guess they’re right. *chuckles* He loves me and I love him what more could I ask? And as we stood there beneath an orange sky wrapped on each other’s arms everything was perfect and right.

**Gaaaahhhhh! ******


End file.
